lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wanderer
The Wanderer is a powerful Fae that searched for and abducted Bo. In Destiny’s Child we learn that Rainer is The Wanderer. However, in Waves, Rainer tells Bo that he was not the one who captured her in smoke and transported her to the Death Train. Character arc Tamsin, a Dark Fae bounty hunter and mercenary Valkyrie, was employed by a powerful client to find and bring Bo to him. Although this client is suggested to be the figure that appears on a tarot card and on a road, seen only from his back, his true identity was not revealed. When Tamsin hesitated and stalled in fulfilling her contract, her Valkyrie mentor, Acacia, intervened. She told Tamsin that there would be dire consequences for failing to accomplish what they were hired to do as he, the unidentified client, had scores of followers and subordinates. She gave Tamsin a vial and instructed her to collect and deposit in it the hairs from three sources: :1. one from someone Bo loved, :2. two from someone she trusted, :3. three from Bo, herself. The combining of the hairs with ingredients in the bottle would create an elixir that would render Bo subject to capture. When Bo first walked through the entrance of The Temple during The Dawning rite of passage, she found herself inside a replica of The Dal and the song "The Wanderer" began to play on its sound system. (The Ceremony) When Bo found herself in the middle of a coven of human witches a powerful entity intervened, possessed one of them, spoke to Bo through her, and told her that her power was beyond her own comprehension, and that soon the two of them would rule together. When this unknown entity killed the two witches, the sky that had been darkened by the witches' invocation cleared and sunlight returned, and Bo was left in a momentary trance in which she saw a merry-go-round in the distance with "The Wanderer" tune playing as the horses went 'round and 'round. (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) In the finale episode of Season 3, Tamsin and Dyson are en route to The Dal and a figure appeared in the middle of the road with his back turned towards them. The song "The Wanderer" then began to play on the car radio. (The allegation that he was Bo’s father was made by Tamsin at that moment, but it was not confirmed.) When she accelerated and sped into the figure in the road he turned into thick black smoke that engulfed the cabin of her vehicle and whisked the two of them away as it went over the edge of the road and crashed below. (Those Who Wander) At the end of the episode, Bo enters The Dal looking for Kenzi and Trick when suddenly the song "The Wanderer" begins to play and when she challenged whoever was haunting her, explosions started destroying the interior of the tavern; then black smoke began to swirl around Bo, trapping her within it, and spiriting her away – leaving behind a tarot card on the floor that fell from above displaying the figure of The Wanderer with Bo next to him, both seen only from behind. In Sleeping Beauty School, Bo found herself inside a bedroom caboose of an old fashion steam-powered moving train. The Wanderer had transported Bo there and she had been living in the train for a month, awaking only after the memory of Bo was restored in everyone that cared about her. In Let the Dark Times Roll, Vex described The Wanderer as "That’s a tall tale me mommy used to tell me to scare me from fiddlin’ with myself in public." He equated stories about The Wanderer to stories about the Bogeyman. It was assumed that a rebel general who had defied The Blood King, named Rainer, was The Wanderer. However, when the image of Rainer's face appeared in a blank page of a book at The Clubhouse, Tamsin asked who it was and Bo told her it was the face of Rainer, the one who had hired her to find Bo, and Tamsin informed Bo that the face was not that of "her boss" – which meant, therefore, that Rainer was not The Wanderer. (End Of A Line) Personality Relationships *Potentially Bo's father (Unconfirmed) Powers and abilities *Can teleport individuals between realms of existence. *Can transform into a smoke form. *Has the ability to manipulate objects. Quotes Trivia * The appearance of a "Wanderer" tarot card (more commonly known as "The Fool" or "The Jester") might "also be a warning that significant change is coming."Wikipedia:The_Fool_(Tarot_card) Appearances * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine (figure appears on a Tarot card) * 3.13 Those Who Wander (seen from behind) + (figure appears on the Tarot card with Bo) * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School (mentioned only) * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll (mentioned only) * 4.10 Waves (mentioned) + (Wanderer card is seen) * 4.11 End Of A Line (Wanderer card is seen) References Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Titles Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4